


The Cure and The Cause

by Lilly_C



Series: Fanmixes and Music Videos [2]
Category: Cold Case
Genre: Embedded Video, Episode Related, Episode Tag, F/M, Fanvids, Originally Posted on LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:11:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I made this late in 2006 and I only recently rediscovered it when my husband was clearing the files off of his old laptop.</p>
<p>My Lilly/Scotty 'Wishing' vid to the song The Cure and The Cause by Fish Go Deep featuring Tracy Kellher.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Cure and The Cause

**Author's Note:**

> I made this late in 2006 and I only recently rediscovered it when my husband was clearing the files off of his old laptop.
> 
> My Lilly/Scotty 'Wishing' vid to the song The Cure and The Cause by Fish Go Deep featuring Tracy Kellher.

[40362d77](http://vimeo.com/97435822) from [Lilly C](http://vimeo.com/user12210515) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first ever vid. Apart from a couple of timing issues, I'm pleased that it's stood the test of time.


End file.
